Horror's Embrace
by Kitsune-Haven
Summary: It has been five years since the dark tournament, Kurama is now a successful bussiness man and hasn't seen Hiei for years. But what happens when Karasu comes back? Will Hiei be able to save Kurama? KxK, KxH COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do NOT belong to me, they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and are the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Prologue 

Kurama walked silently through the park, enjoying the moist air and sent of roses and wet soil. The after noon showers that had recently been gracing Japan where a welcome blessing in his eyes, sitting down on a dry bench he sighed and began to think again about Hiei. Why is he such a puzzle? Kurama wondered closing his eyes, all of a sudden he felt familiar cold hands running through his hair. His felt sick to his stomach and terror struck his heart as he desperately hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. "What's the matter Kurama? Didn't you miss me?" it was that silky voice, the one that haunted Kurama's night mares since the dark tournament. He began to shiver uncontrollably "Karasu…" he managed to choke out. A cold laughter answered his comment "Scared? You should be." Karasu whispered as he leaned forward, but was forced to draw back when a thorn of Kurama's rose whip sliced his cheek. Kurama whirled around now with a serious look on his face "How?" He demanded "That, my lovely little fox, is an explanation best left for another time." Karasu laughed as he made a bomb explode between them. When the smoke cleared he was gone, Kurama reluctantly dropped his guard, transformed the rose whip back into a rose and placed it back into his long red hair. I must find Yusuke. He thought as he ran off into the set direction of Genkai's temple.


	2. Karasu is back

Yay! Chapter 1, the story starts!

Once again I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story.

Hiei raced through the trees with lightening speed gritting his teeth as he headed for Genkai's temple 'Kurama wasn't at his apartment. Please fox; be at the old woman's temple!' he thought, his mind returning to the events of earlier that day.

Flash Back

Koenma waited in his desk fidgeting his thumbs as he anxiously awaited Hiei's arrival "Oh, Why do I have to tell Hiei the bad news, I should have had ogre do it for me…THIS IS SO UNFAIR, I ALWAYS HAVE TO TELL THE BAD NEWS TO PEOPLE WHO CAN'T HANDLE IT!" the toddler screamed throwing a fit "Who can't handle it?" Hiei said coolly as he entered the large chamber "Ah ha…uh H-Hiei, I didn't see you there, heh heh." The tiny god exclaimed waving his hand nervously "Hn. Is there a specific reason you summoned me, or is this just another one of your spirit detective reunions, cause if that is the case, then I have no intention of staying." Hiei snapped "no Hiei this isn't another reunion, though you didn't come to the last one-"

Hiei growled "I have more important things to do then stand here and listen to your useless babbling Koenma, get to the point!" he held his hand up in a fist to add unnecessary intimidation "okay Hiei, but I warn you, you may want to sit down or at least learn to control your anger." Koenma said sitting up straight and placing his elbows on the desk, "What I have to tell you will be aggravating to hear. It is about Kurama." Koenma earned Hiei's full attention with that statement. "It's Karasu. He is back."

End Flash Back

Kurama threw open the door of Genkai's temple, causing a very startled Yukina to drop the bowl of water and towel she had been carrying. The bowl fell to the floor splashing water, which Yukina froze just in time as it was about to soak her blue kimono. "Kurama-san, a-are you alright, you look as though you've seen a ghost." Yukina gasped holding a tiny fisted hand to her breast. "In way, I suppose you can say that I have." Kurama replied catching his breath "forgive me Yukina, I did not mean to frighten you. Could you tell me where Yusuke is?" he added straightening up "oh. Um, he, Kuzuma-kun, and Genkai-san are in the forest. Genkai-san said she felt it was time to test if they had gotten rusty in our years of peace." Yukina replied as she began to form the ice into the bowl, once inside it turned back into water. "Well our peace is about to be interrupted." Kurama whispered under his breath "what Kurama-san?" Yukina asked "oh nothing. Here." Kurama whispered helping her to her feet. Hiei watched from the window feeling relieved, but he could not confront Kurama with his little sister right there, he knew that Kurama would have all kinds of built up emotion for him. 'Hn. I'll have to check on him later.' He thought as he vanished, a second later Kurama looked at the tree branch where Hiei had recently been perched 'Hiei?' he thought, frowning a little, he was sure that he had just sensed Hiei's presence. He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts as he felt a little hand on his forehead "Kura-kun, are you sure you are okay? You seem very despondent today." Yukina said in a very concerned voice. "heh, I am fine Yukina-chan. Thanks for your concern." He replied taking her delicate hand away from his forehead, and with a wave he started into the forest. With in minuets he was almost blasted by Yusuke's _Shot Gun_ attack, he dodged and watched as his old friends came toward him Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing as usual. "I'm telling you, Urameshi that was not an animal it looked like a snazzy business man!" Kuwabara exclaimed "Kuwabara who the hell says snazzy!" Yusuke growled back and so on until Kurama came into clear site. "Hey Kurama! Long time no see I was beginning to think you forgot about us!" Yusuke laughed slapping Kurama hard on the back "uh, it is very good to see you too Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama laughed a bit "and you too Genkai, How have you been?" he added as he bowed politely "Come on Kurama you don't need to bow to grandma here, she doesn't need to be shown respect." Yusuke joked earning himself a large whack on the head sending him crashing to the ground "Hello Kurama, I am fine apart from spending time with this idiot here. You?" she replied glaring as Yusuke stood up mumbling a lot of curses under his breath. "Actually that is exactly why I have come to find all of you. It's Karasu he is back and haunting me."


	3. the road to destruction

lets out long sigh Okay chapter two, there is slight sexual content in this chapter so be warned. It is also considerably longer then the previous chapter and prologue.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do NOT belong to me, they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and are the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 2

"Wait, You mean that long haired freak who was on team Toguro, like what five years ago! I thought you turned that guy into a human prune!" Kuwabara nearly screamed "Right, what he said." Yusuke said looking at Kurama "I do not know how he managed to come back. Yet he found away none the less." Kurama confessed looking uneasy. After some reassurance and promises to literally destroy Karasu if he laid a hand on Kurama, the old friends parted. Kurama was now far from site "Genkai, I have a really bad feeling about this." Yusuke said "Yes, this turn of events will destroy Kurama if we fail to keep him safe." Genkai said meeting Yusuke's concern "Um…Shouldn't some one keep an eye on him or something?" Kuwabara wondered "Oh don't worry he is in good hands." Yusuke smirked "Huh? Am I missing something? " Kuwabara asked confused "Come on Kuwabara didn't you sense HIM?" Yusuke growled cockily "Who?"

"Hiei, he was watching us the whole time and he sped after Kurama the moment he left." Yusuke smiled "What! The shrimp is back! Let me at him, how dare he show his ugly mug after disappearing for nearly three years!" Kuwabara growled looking frantically around "Kuwabara, shut up. Those two have a lot to talk about and catch up on." Yusuke smirked knowingly and Genkai cleared her throat as Kuwabara continued to ask stupid questions and rage on about Hiei.

Kurama entered his apartment, and set his keys on the side table. "I thought humans around your age usually went to call edge." A voice said from the darkness of the room, Kurama quickly switched on the nearest lamp. As the light spread through the room it revealed Hiei wearing a blank look as he watched Kurama "Hello, Kurama." He said in low voice "Hiei… it's called college and I took all the college courses that I needed last year." Kurama replied watching his small friend with curious eyes "I noticed," Hiei said as he threw down a copy of _Modern Gossip_, a world wide magazine, on the front cover was Kurama "Shuichi Minamino, most brilliant man in Japan." Hiei remarked raising his eyebrow a bit "what do you want Hiei? You can't have come back after all of these years just to show me a magazine cover. Or did you come back for a one night fuck?" Kurama growled brushing past the small demon toward the kitchen.

"Kurama." Hiei called out, Kurama stopped, breathing slowly "what is it Hiei?" he asked not turning around "Karasu is back." Hiei whispered watching his friend "I know. I had a little reunion with him this after noon." Kurama replied lowering his head, Hiei moved with lightning speed and soon he was in front of Kurama, he looked up at his face, the fox was starting to cry, Hiei caught the first tear with his thumb "so even one as calm and collected as you cries sometimes, hn. That's good to know." He whispered pushing Kurama down to his knees "Hiei." Kurama choked out "why didn't you come back?" He added looking into the crimson eyes that watched him so intently. "Hn. Stupid fox, don't I always find you when you need me most?" Hiei whispered Kurama nodded closing his eyes causing more tears to flow out. Hiei caught these tears with his tongue gently licking the tears a way "Don't cry Kurama. I am here now." He whispered running his lips down Kurama's cheek until he finally reached his full pink lips. Kurama's eye lids fluttered glittering with tears as Hiei gently kissed him. The kiss soon deepened, and pushing the red head to the floor Hiei began to remove his black business coat. Kurama pulled away "Wait… this would be a lot more comfortable in my bed room." He breathed; Hiei nodded and helped him up. As soon as they entered the room Hiei pushed him on to the bed and quickly disposed of the rest of their clothing. "Hiei, I missed you so much." Kurama whispered as Hiei laid fiery kisses down his neck and collar bone. "I know. I…I missed you too." Hiei managed to say before the room was filled with the moans of both men. Karasu smirked 'Yes Kurama, enjoy your little lover while you can for soon you will be mine, and mine alone." He chuckled, disappearing. Yusuke stood at Kurama's door and smiled 'Good by the sound of it they made up,' with a sudden loud cry from Kurama, he cringed 'Ewwww, common, I don't want to ear them!' he thought as he hurried away from the loud sounds of ecstasy coming mostly from the red head.

Kurama groaned as his alarm clock beeped loudly, he tried to reach and turn it off but something clinging on to his waste stopped him. He looked down and saw Hiei frowning and shifting in his sleep, the grip then loosened allowing the fox to turn the off the annoying appliance. Then with a sudden yelp he was pulled under the covers and pined roughly underneath Hiei. "Uh, Hiei… let go I have to go to work." He complained as Hiei began to nip at his neck, mumbling something. "What Hiei?" he questioned his breath getting shorter "I said, don't go, simple as that." The small demon whispered lifting his head so that he was eye level with Kurama. "I…I have to go, Hiei I have…responsibilities." The red head replied whimpering as Hiei's hand traveled in between his legs "Hn. Screw responsibilities! I haven't seen or touched you in over three years, if you ask me you can afford one day off from your insignificant human life!" He growled, Kurama frowned and gently pushed him away.

"Insignificant? You were the one who disappeared for three years Hiei, not I, if you really wanted to see me that badly you could have come back."

"You know why I didn't." Hiei replied frowning

"Oh do I? What Muruko would not let you? As long as I have known you Hiei you have NEVER let any one control you never, so why start with her!' Kurama growled getting up from the bed and getting dressed.

"No one controls me."

"Oh really, then why didn't you come back?"

"It's difficult to explain."

"I bet it is." Kurama said, closing his eyes hurtfully as he pulled on a button up, blue dress shirt and tucked it into his black business pants.

"I'm going to work." He added his eyes still closed

"Kurama, you should not be by your self with Karasu back."

"Hmph, what do you care?"  
"Kurama…" Hiei growled

With out saying another word Kurama left the small bed room and grabbing his business coat off of the living room floor left the apartment as well, allowing Hiei to sort out his thoughts.

Kurama let out a frustrated sigh as he boarded the community bus 'I know what you're thinking Shuichi, why does this always happen to you. You are even wishing that I had never joined with your soul, because if you had just been allowed to be a normal human you never would have met Karasu or Hiei.' Youko purred in the back of Kurama's mind, 'that is true. But then I would not be Kurama, I would merely be Shuichi Minamino, a normal boring human. And as you said I would never have met Hiei or even Yusuke for that matter.' Kurama replied 'ha ha, just don't get us caught in your time of frustration; I personally would like to stay as far away from Karasu as possible.' The Youko whispered with conclusiveness

'Agreed.' Kurama thought. The bus stopped about a block away from the large building that he worked in, the walk was not long and he was a little early so he could stop for breakfast in one of the food stores or get a drink in one of the many vending machines along the streets. He walked into a small market and bought a peach, and headed for his office building.

He was almost to the building when he heard some one scream "Taskette! Taskette!" he followed the voice to a secluded alleyway. It was a young girl; a demon lay on top of her, apparently trying to rape her. With one slash of his rose whip the demon was destroyed

and Kurama helped the girl to her feet.

"Oh, thank you." She said letting out a relieved sigh, and with out another word she pressed her lips to his and caught him in a startled kiss. He pushed her away

"E-excuse me miss but…" He suddenly felt dizzy and fell to his knees "I'm sorry, sir. But he made me do it, he has my grandmother." the girl pleaded mournfully, Karasu came out of the shadow's with a satisfied smile and holding an elderly woman by the hair. He tossed the old woman at the girl "Now, leave us before I change my mind and decide to kill you both." He said watching Kurama intently, the girl gave Kurama an apologetic look and rushed her grandmother out of the ally way. "Well, well Kurama, it appears that your empathy has gotten you caught, no one can save you now not even that little fire demon of yours." Karasu whispered lifting Kurama up by the hair, "At last, you are all mine."

Yusuke sat on the steps leading up to Genkai's temple 'Kurama isn't answering his cell; I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought uneasily "Yusuke!" Hiei called as he jumped down from one of the near by trees "Hiei, it's good to see you. What are you doing here?" Yusuke questioned standing up to greet his old friend and team mate. "Have you seen Kurama? I can't find him in the city; he is not at his ridiculous job or at his

apartment." Hiei said with a worry only Yusuke or Kurama could detect in his voice "He is not answering his cell phone either, this can't be good. Let's go get Kuwabara and we'll go to Koenma, perhaps he can locate Kurama." Yusuke said jogging down the steps

Hiei followed quickly secretly hoping that what he suspected, was not what really happened, because if it was, he would never forgive himself.

The trio arrived at the spirit world and rushed to Koenma's office;

The infant like god was now in his adult form. He sat with his elbows resting on his desk and his lips resting seriously on his hands, he looked up expectantly as the three former spirit detectives powerfully entered the doors to his office. "Koenma, can you find Kurama?' Yusuke said immediately "Ah, I see you realized his absence right on time, well done Yusuke. Your suspicions are correct, I'm sorry to say, Karasu has taken Kurama." Koenma said standing from his desk with an extremely serious look on his face.

"So what does this Karasu guy want with Kurama any ways, revenge?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head like an idiot.

"No it's not that simple, if he just wanted revenge, Kurama would not be so afraid, revenge he can handle but what Karasu could really want, that truly scares the human inside of Kurama." Koenma said seriously pacing and restlessly chewing on the pacifier in his mouth

"So what the hell does he want I don't get it!" Kuwabara yelled

"He wants Kurama's body." Hiei snapped about ready to kill every one in the room, minus Yusuke.

"His body? So what is he some kinda body snatcher or somethin'?" Kuwabara questioned staring at the ceiling and scratching his chin.

Hiei growled "Damn it you bumbling imbecile, we'll explain later! I need to know where the hell Karasu is, now!" He yelled grabbing Koenma by the red scarf around his neck.

"Calm down Hiei. I know you love Kurama but shouting isn't going to get your lover back any time soon," Koenma said calmly staring into Hiei's blazing eyes.

"He's right Hiei. We all want to get Kurama back, but loosing our temper is not gonna help." Yusuke said placing a hand on Hiei's shaking shoulder

"Wait, LOVER! But doesn't that word mean like boyfriend girlfriend? So Hiei and Kurama are boyfriend and boyfriend!" Kuwabara shouted earning a very hateful look from Hiei who had just let go of Koenma.

"Now isn't the time, Kuwabara." Koenma said straightening up

"No, why are you guys always keeping secrets from me! What else don't I know! You guys think I can't handle it or something?" Kuwabara yelled

"Kuwabara, will you just shut up. We have to find Kurama before it's too late." Yusuke said following Hiei to the door.

"Too late for what! What the hell does Karasu want with Kurama!" Kuwabara screamed stepping foreword with his hand in a fist.

Hiei's face contorted, he looked regretful, and he looked at the floor before saying in a low, failure written voice "I'll keep simple for you're the small walnut you call a brain. Karasu wants to rape Kurama."


	4. shattered

Chapter 3; okay now peoples **major warning** this chapter contains bad language, Semi graphic sexual situation between two men well it's actually more like rape. It also contains BDSM, for those of you who don't know what that is, it means (bondage, sadomasochistic type stuff.) if you are fine with all of this material then I bid you farewell and happy reading. ;)

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do NOT belong to me; they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and are the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama jolted awake, his wrists were shackled above his head and his black coat was gone. He blinked to get used to the odd dark lighting, he was in a weird room and on a somewhat uncomfortable twin sized bed. A familiar plant aroma reached his nose 'a demon plant, I must be in the demon world.' He thought uneasily, normally the smell of plants gave him hope for escape but not this one. This particular plant was often used as a lubricant and seeing as how Karasu was all he remembered before he blacked out that was not good.

'I'm sorry,.'

'You're forgiven; right now all we need to concentrate on is getting as far away as possible.' Youko replied 'let me take over'

There was a bright light and Youko Kurama now lay on the bed picking at the shackles with his claws. With a click the shackles freed him, but when he tried to leave the room he was thrown forcibly back on to the bed by an energy barrier. Growling he stood, reached for the rose in his hair and found it missing, in fact all of his seeds were gone, and though he tried to summon plants through the window they were all prevented by the barrier. "Damn it." He cursed "it is no use Kurama; you will not be getting away this time." Karasu's voice came out of no where and before he knew it he was back on the bed and Karasu had just finished re-shackling his wrists. "What is it that you want from me Karasu!" he growled

"I told you that once I like something I like to take it away." Karasu smiled as he snapped a cold metal collar around Kurama's neck, transforming the Youko back into a human.

"H-how?" Kurama gasped a horrified look on his face

"This collar was made especially for you; it'll keep your less innocent form locked inside, now as I was saying there are a few things of yours that I like so I'm simply going to take them away." Karasu ran his hand along Kurama's face

"Like your confidence," he suddenly ripped the blue dress shirt off

Kurama gasped loudly

"Your pride." He started pulling down the zipper of Kurama's pants, causing the fox to squirm. "Your love of life." The pants were ripped from his body

"And of course, your innocence." Karasu placed a hand gently on the fox's bare chest and his hand began generating an unbearable heat, Kurama moaned loudly as Karasu slid his hand down his torso, moving lower "N-No!" the fox cried trying to fight the immense pleasure his body was feeling, "Yes Kurama, this is going to happen and I'm going to make sure that you enjoy it."

"We managed to trace Karasu to the demon world but I'm afraid we don't know where he has taken Kurama." Botan frowned, the room stayed quiet until Hiei cursed under his breath "Karasu has put up a cloaking barrier, My Jagan eye can not locate him." Hiei growled "well we know this much, Kurama and Karasu are in the demon world so lets go there I may be able to locate them my self." Yusuke said "how can you help?" Kuwabara asked stupidly "Hello, demon lord here! Did you forget that I took over Raizen's territory!" Yusuke growled "oh uh yeah I forgot about that." Kuwabara mumbled, the three took off for the demon world immediately, not knowing that the event they were trying to prevent was already happening.

Kurama cried out as Karasu entered him "No!" Kurama tried to pull away but in return was pulled closerand Karasu burried himself deeper into the withering fox, his breath as heavy as Karasu continued to thrust in and out of him. Finally Karasu hit a pleasure spot and Kurama screamed in pleasure "you certainly are a screamer Kurama, I wonder how loud I can make you scream." Karasu laughed breathlessly hitting the pleasure spot roughly again and again. His hand also travelingin between the fox's spred legs.Soon the entire room was filled with Kurama's screams. When they had both climaxed, Karasu kissed Kurama roughly and passionately, the kiss almost made him want to take Kurama again. "You should rest, because from now on you won't be getting much sleep." He chuckled as he got up and left. Kurama stared at the ceiling and his eyes began to water, he rolled to his side and began crying. It was like this every day and night for five days, Karasu would take Kurama, make him enjoy it, and then leave the fox to slowly destroy himself with tears.

Yusuke and the others finally located the fox; Hiei broke into the shack after a particularly rough session between Kurama and Karasu,the foxlay exhausted on the bed, his hair sprawled across the pillow, his lips bruised and pink, small traces of blood lay around his mouth and a cold metal collar lay on his neck. With out waking the slumbering fox, Hiei took him from the bed, met Yusuke and Kuwabara outside and the three went to Genkai's temple. Kurama opened his eyes and seeing that he was in Genkai's temple smiled in relief, Hiei looked worriedly at him "Kurama?" he whispered the fox saw him and hugged him tightly, tears forming once again in Kurama's eyes "Hiei, I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" he cried

Hiei wrapped his arms around his lover in shock "Kurama..." Hiei felt as though his heart was being ripped from his chest hearing Kurama sob like that "Hiei, I-I" Kurama looked at Hiei with tearful ashamed eyes "What fox?" Hiei asked looking into the sparkling green sea of the fox's eyes.

"I enjoyed it! He made me enjoy it! I loved it as he raped me!" Kurama nearly screamed sobbing harder Hiei had no idea what to do, he'd never, ever seen Kurama act like this "Shhh, fox it's okay it wasn't your fault." Hiei whispered stroking Kurama's hair "I'm sorry that I didn't get there in time, I couldn't save you."

Kurama cried harder he was so full of pain and self disgust, he was ashamed, scared, and completely stripped of every thing, his pride, dignity, life, and his innocence, everything Karasu said that he would take away. "How could I let him-? " Kurama let out a scream of frustration and utter pain. Finally the fox cried himself to sleep, Hiei stayed with him for a few more hours until finally he asked Yukina to take his place.

Yusuke looked up as Hiei slid open the door to the main room, a slightly shaken look replacing the bored one he usually wore. "How is he?" Yusuke asked worriedly "Not good at all."

"I see he finally stopped crying." Genkai said as she walked in holding a jar of medicine "We'll check on his wounds as soon as he wakes up." She added sitting down with them "Just wait until I get my hands on the sadistic, mother fucker"

"Whoa, Hiei…" Yusuke gasped "though I agree with you."

"Indeed." Genkai said frowning

Kurama woke up suddenly panting "Nightmares?" Yukina asked smiling apologetically "yes," the fox replied shaking "Hiei-kun asked me to sit with you until you woke up, he's really worried."

"He is?"

"Of course, until we found you Hiei was threatening every one, he even attempted to attack Koenma-san, Yusuke-san and I had to hold him back though it didn't help that much. He still fought."

"Hiei fought to get away from you?" Kurama replied incredulously

"Yes, though he apologized and confessed that he couldn't live with out you so if any thing happened he could not forgive himself."

"He said that?"

She nodded smiling "Not in so many words but yes, he's a strange one that brother of mine."

"You know?" Kurama gasped

"Well I had suspicions but you just confirmed it for me. I always thought it was interesting how he was so kind only to me, and there's the little fact of giving Kuzuma-kun dirty looks when ever he spoke to me." Yukina smiled happily

Kurama had to smile as well, so Hiei was wrong about how Yukina would react knowing that he was her brother, she seemed utterly happy rather then upset.

"I'm sorry I've been asking too many questions," Kurama said shaking his head, Yukina suddenly wrapped her arms around him smiling gently, she smelled like Hiei. Kurama always loved the way Hiei smelled, like crisp winter air, and burning embers.

"Your friends will love you no matter what Kurama, and Hiei would do anything for you. Please remember that." She smiled as she pulled away "Hiei-kun should be here in about two seconds." She added and sure enough two seconds later Hiei walked in. She stood and gave the two of them a big smile "I'll be back in few moments." She said as she left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Hiei asked turning back to his lover

"I'm feeling better, thank you...she knows, Hiei."

"I know. She's very smart I should have known that she'd figure it out at some point."

Kurama smiled "Hiei, I am sorry that I broke down yesterday, I just couldn't handle it."

Hiei walked to the red head and griped his chin "don't apologize any more. Kurama, there is something I should have told you years ago."

Kurama looked worried "Yes?"

"I love you." Hiei said simply staring into Kurama's green eyes

"Hiei!" Kurama laughed and pulled the small demon into a deep kiss, "I love you too very much."

Hiei smiled, a real genuinely happy smile. Minuets later Genkai and Yukina came in holding medicine. Kurama had three bite marks on his body, one on his left shoulder, one on his hip and one close to his genitals; he had bruises on both hips and cuts the size of fingernails. After Yukina and Genkai finished nursing the rest of his body, Hiei broke off the metal collar, Kurama's neck was bruised all around where the collar was. The bruise was nearly purple thus making Hiei want to murder Karasu even more.

Kurama asked to take a bath, Hiei accompanied him to the hot springs near the temple.

"Come on in Hiei, the water's fine." Kurama said smiling as wadded around in the pool.

"I don't really like to swim." Hiei said with his hands in his pockets and slowly edging away from the water, suddenly a vine grasped his ankle and he was yanked into the water, luckily his cloak and scarf had fallen off before he was submerged.

"Kurama!" Hiei growled as he poked his head out of the warm water, and then sent a wave of water flying at a very startled Kurama.

"Hn. Serves you right." He growled and started to walk out of the pool only to be pulled right back in, the two lovers splashed around for about an hour and a half until finally both realized the sun was going down and they could not become any more waterlogged. Hiei helped the fox out of the water sending a mental message to Karasu who was watching less then a mile away.

'You touch him again, crow, and I'll rip out your testicles.'

Karasu laughed at Hiei's threat 'oh I'll do more then touch him, first I'll kill your little team, then I'll torture you while Kurama watches, and just before I rip out your puny little heart I'll fuck Kurama once more before your very eyes.'

Hiei growled "Kurama we're going back, now!" he said lifting a very shocked Kurama up and dashing back to the temple.

Karasu stood on a tree and laughed "do what you will, fool. But Kurama is mine and you will not be able to protect him forever. I will return to accomplish all that I have promised."


	5. Recovering

Chapter 4

Hiei/Kurama action in this chapter.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do NOT belong to me; they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and are the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama sighed as he placed the razor to his skin, and pushed gently down. Feeling the sharp pain as the blade broke the surface he pulled, creating a thin perfect line of blood. He winced a little at the sting, but watched as the blood oozed out of his thin cut, he knew that if Hiei found out he'd be very angry. But honestly Kurama needed this, the stinging pain slowly subsided and he stared at the blood, the odd peace consuming him once again. He heard a noise out side and knew Hiei was coming, quickly he hid the razor and pulled his robe shut. Hiei entered the room, Kurama pretended to be writing, then looked up a little surprised "oh, hello Hiei." He said with a slight smile, the fire demon growled "I smell blood."

Kurama tensed a little, "really? It's probably just left over from when you first brought me here."

"That was four months ago Kurama, and this is fresh blood." Hiei was suddenly right in front of him, with one sudden movement Hiei ripped open Kurama's robe. "Don't!!!" Kurama yelled as he pulled it shut. Hiei pinned the fox down and pulled up the long robe, seeing the multiple red lines and the new still bleeding line on the fox's upper thigh. "Get off of me!!" Kurama nearly broke into tears as he struggled, Hiei traced the cuts with his fingers, a strange unsettled look on his face.

Kurama whimpered and began to feel very uncomfortable; he struggled harder, panic now present as memories of his rape flashed through his head.

"Get off of me, Hiei, please get off!!!"

Hiei looked up and saw the frightened look in Kurama's eyes, as they filled with tears "Please, Get off of me." He whimpered the tears now flowing down his cheeks, the fire demon touched the cuts once more and healed them, and then gently got off of the now sobbing fox. "Kurama, I'm sorry. When did you start doing this?"

"Leave me alone." The fox sobbed hiding his face in his hands "fox…" Hiei bent down and touched Kurama's shoulder

"Don't touch me!"

"Fox, stop it. Talk to me, it's okay it's just me."

Kurama looked up at him, tears still flowing "It's me. I won't judge you, if any one understands pain, I do. Tell me what's wrong?"

The fox hugged Hiei "I'm sorry…" Kurama whispered "shh, I told you stop apologizing, I'm the one who keeps failing to protect you." Hiei whispered looking away. The fox frowned "don't talk anymore, please."

Hiei sighed as he got up from the bed. Since that night Kurama had returned to his apartment and his life, with Hiei visiting every evening and leaving every morning, he even followed Kurama to work knowing that Karasu would take his chance as soon as Hiei left Kurama's side.

"Hiei can't keep stalking him, Yusuke." Keiko said with a sigh as she sipped her tea "And Kurama can't keep living with this fear, its unhealthy for them both. Its going to have to end at some point."

"Don't think we all know that, Keiko? Karasu is doing an unbelievably good job at covering himself. I hate to say it but it seems like the only way we are going to get him is if he tries to take Kurama again." Yusuke said staring seriously into his cup.

"So you want to use Kurama as bait?? Yusuke that's horrible!"

"That's not what I meant!" Yusuke snapped slamming his fist on the table causing both their teas and Keiko to jump. "damn it, I hate feeling so helpless…"

"oh Yusuke.."

meanwhile Kurama sat in his office filling out some paperwork when a smooth chuckle reached his ears. He gasped with wide eyed horror "It's been a long time, Kurama, my pet, a bit too long for my liking." Karasu's voice drawled and Kurama could swear he felt the man's soft ivory fingers on his neck. "so tell me, fox, would you rather I blow a hole into your pretty neck? Or take you deep and hard the way you like it?"

Kurama winced and lashed out behind him only to find no one there. The room filled with Karasu's laughter. When the laughter subsided Kurama fell to his knees shaking "H-Hiei…" the moment the name left his lips the fire demon was at his side "What is it?"

"Karasu, he was here…"

" I didn't sense him, I've been on the roof the entire-"  
"He was here! He touched me!"  
Hiei snarled and looked around the room defensibly "Why didn't you call for me?" Hiei demanded angrily "I couldn't speak, I was paralyzed." Kurama looked to the floor with shame 'or maybe you didn't want to call out, you didn't want me to stop touching you'

Kurama let out a groan and clutched his head "Kurama? What's wrong?"  
"I hear his voice in my head…"

"That's it, tell your human associates that you are taking a vacation. I'm taking you to Yusuke and Genkai and finishing this once and for all."

Kurama stayed at Genkai's once again but it wasn't before long that he began to dream of Hiei being horrifically killed by Karasu and himself being captured. He awoke with a jolt and looked around the dark room. 'Hiei..' he thought wiping the tears from his cheeks, he stared at his wet hand before making a fist and lifting his head in determination. 'I am the Legendary Youko Kurama! I will not cower like some pup any more. I will kill Karasu with my own claws!' He thought standing 'but first I need Hiei.'

Hiei was outside sleeping in the tree nearest to Kurama's room. Kurama slid open his door and called for Hiei quietly. The fire demon was in front of him, in seconds a worried and curious look in his crimson eyes. Kurama smiled and pulled Hiei into the room, closing the door behind them "what are you…" Hiei started but was silenced by Kurama's finger on his lips. "shh, just kiss me."

Hiei blinked as Kurama brought their lips together, leading him to the bed, but he pulled back when Kurama lay down so that he was straddling the fox. "fox, what are you up too?" Hiei asked suspiciously Kurama just stared into his eyes and untied his robe, now completely naked underneath him. "What does it look like?" Kurama said seductively then he reached up into Hiei's black hair and pulled "sleep with me tonight, Hiei." He whispered "please?" he added grabbing Hiei's bandaged hand and guiding it down his torso. He moaned as Hiei got the hint and gently grasped him, sliding his hand slowly up and down the organ. Soon Hiei had shed his own clothing and was kissing the fox passionately as he pushed two fingers inside. Kurama moaned to signify that he was ready for more, so Hiei replaced his fingers with his length pushing strongly inside. Kurama gasped and bit his hand to keep from crying out as Hiei began to thrust with a deep and steady rhythm. "Nnh H-hiei, not so-Ah!" Kurama cried as he covered his face with a pillow to stifle his moans. Hiei grinned and pulled the pillow from his lovers flushed face, "I have a better way to quiet those moans, and it's a good thing too because they are about to get much louder" he whispered leaning close and staring into Kurama's sparkling green eyes before claiming his lips. Kurama's eyes shut tight as Hiei picked up speed slamming inside of him harder and deeper. His muffled moans grew louder by the second until finally they had to break for air and he let out a loud moan earning himself another chaste kiss from Hiei "shh, quiet fox you'll wake the others." Hiei whispered increasing his thrusts even more. "Ugh! If you don't want me to scream then stop going so deep!" Kurama groaned biting a finger "oh? You mean like this?" Hiei said hitting Kurama's prostate roughly "UH! Exactly like that!" the fox gasped Hiei smirked and began to stroke Kurama in time with his thrusts. "Hiei! I can't stand not being able to scream!" the fox chocked out breathlessly

Hiei kissed him again silencing the cry he knew was coming as the both reached their climax. With a sigh the fire demon plopped next to his lover who turned and snuggled closer resting his head between the Hiei's neck and shoulder. The fire demon smiled gently running his hands gently through the silky red strands

"you better not be up to anything, fox" he grunted

"me? Never."

"Nice try Kurama, now what are you planning? Just tell me already"  
"I'm going after Karasu, alone."

Hiei's hand went limp in his lover's hair "Why?" was all he could think of to say

"I must kill him with my own hands, my pride as Youko, and as a man depends on it."

The room filled with silence then Hiei's hand continued its previous action "just don't get captured again, and don't die."

"Hiei?" Kurama said looking curiously at his lover, the fire demon stared back seriously "I understand, but if you let bastard control you or harm you in anyway, the first thing I'll do will be to kill him mercilessly then I'll hunt you down, even if I have to search the god damn spirit world, I'll hunt you down and drag you back with me."

Kurama blinked cocking his head to the side in confusion "you're mine, Kurama. My lover, I wouldn't be able to live if you…just don't loose your head." Hiei said looking away Kurama smiled realizing that Hiei was worried and afraid. He reached up and placed his hand on the fire demon's cheek bringing him into a kiss. "I'll never abandon you Hiei. Never."

"Swear." Hiei said gruffly

"I swear." Kurama said but blinked as he brought up his hand, in what looked like the position for a pinky swear. "A pinky swear, Hiei?" Kurama laughed

"isn't it what you humans do when it comes to promises you absolutely can't break?" Hiei asked cutely

"well… Yes, I just never imagined I'd see you participating in such a custom."

"why not? It gives me permission to hurt you if you break it. Not that I need permission to do anything."

"That's comforting…" Kurama said nervously

"Kurama…" Hiei pouted, he actually pouted, Kurama blinked in shock but then smiled fondly "Okay," he laced his pinky along Hiei's

"I swear to come back to you, no matter what."


	6. Stay

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do NOT belong to me; they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and are the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama awoke at dawn luckily Hiei had turned away from him during the night and was sound asleep. Though Hiei was a light sleeper so he'd have to be very silent, skillfully he slid out of the bed with out making a sound or too much movement and started to get dressed with the same talent. After he was dressed and had counted and secured all the seeds he needed he ghosted over to his sleeping lover and gently brushed his lips softly against Hiei's. "I love you, goodbye." He whispered moving swiftly and soundlessly out of the room. Hiei opened one eye and glanced at the door 'So he's leaving earlier than I predicted, I'll give him ten minuets head start…' he thought carefully getting up and dressing in his usual black clothing. He then headed for Yusuke's room, the spirit detective was sprawled out on the matt and snoring repulsively

"Yusuke, get up." Hiei growled shaking the snoring detective. He noticed that the detective was wearing ear plugs, with out bothering to question it he removed them and tried to wake the man again. When that didn't work Hiei yanked Yusuke's matt out from underneath him which sent him flying and ended with him colliding head first with the hard wood floor. "OW! What the hell?!" Yusuke yelled

"Glad to see you're awake, catching beauty sleep were we?"

"Hiei? What the hell was that for?! Couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person?!" Yusuke glared at the fire demon who raised an eyebrow at his comment "Oh of course not you're no where near normal…" Yusuke growled holding his head and standing up. "so to what do I owe the honor of this unpleasant wake up?"

"Kurama's gone."

"What??" Yusuke gasped with panic

"He left about fifteen minuets ago to find Karasu and defeat him."

"Oh k so what's the problem here??"

"He left alone." Hiei glared Yusuke scratched his neck "Aw I get it you want to follow behind him, unnoticed to make sure he survives, good thinking. I'll wake up Kuwabara."

"If you wake that bumbling oaf, make sure he can hide his energy. I'd rather not be detected by either Karasu or Kurama."

"Don't worry he will. If we leave with out telling him I'm afraid we'll have a very pissed Kuwabara and I don't know about you but I don't really want to deal with that. Let's just get Kuwabara, tail Kurama watch him beat Karasu, provide back up if needed and get back so I can sleep." Yusuke groaned moving to Kuwabara's room. Soon the three were heading towards the gates of Genkai's temple only to be stopped by Genkai. The old woman turned to them "going after Kurama?"  
they nodded "I figured as much. Stay hidden and keep your distance, Youko Kurama has taken over and I'm afraid that in his blind anger if even you three cross his path, he won't hesitate to kill you all. He is after all an animal spirit and like any animal, will lash out when injured."

"He's injured again? I thought he was prepared to go into a fight, like you know well rested" Kuwabara remarked stupidly

"It's an expression you twit. Kurama's body is just fine it's his pride and honor that's injured."

"Yeah Kuwabara Hiei should know he tested Kurama's body out last night." Yusuke said completely seriously, but Hiei's eyes widened and his face slowly filled with a deep crimson blush. "What do you mean by that?" Kuwabara asked frowning

"We're falling behind! At this rate we'll never catch up to Kurama come on!" Hiei said moving quickly, Kuwabara followed with out another remark

"That was a dirty remark Yusuke." Genkai said as he started off, Yusuke turn to her a grinned "He he I know! But we gotta have a little comedy in all this, besides I didn't tell Hiei but I have bad feeling about this. This whole things gonna end dramatically that's for sure, I just hope we all come out of it in good health, both physically and mentally."

With that he vanished, rushing after his two friends. Genkai stood at the top of the stairs at little longer 'please Yusuke don't let any of your team do anything stupid, especially you and Hiei'

Kurama walked into the clearing of a very dense bamboo forest and waited, he closed his eyes "I see you take no measures in masking you ki, Karasu." He drawled the crow chuckled "what for? Youko, you knew I'd come. But how daring of you to come out alone, does this mean that you surrender?"

Kurama remained silent.

"So you've come for revenge?"

"Kurama glared coldly and crossed his arms, thick smoke emitted from his palms. 'I knew you'd follow Hiei; forgive me but I do not wish for you to watch this." Kurama thought as the fog concealed himself and Karasu. Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara watched from a tree, Hiei frowned something wasn't right "Hey why's he using a smoke screen, isn't that just making it easier for Karasu to use his bombs secretly?" Yusuke asked

'Kurama, what are you hiding from me?' Hiei thought uneasily. Inside the fog, after a good while of dodging the countless bombs sent by Karasu. Kurama moved behind him and suddenly grabbed him by the hair pulling down to the ground and into straddling him. "You play a dangerous game, Karasu a game that's come to a violent end ." the Youko growled slamming his hips against Karasu's and kissing him roughly. Karasu's eyes widened as he felt the thin vine slide down his throat. He pushed Kurama away with a blast of one of his bombs "Y-you swallowed one of your own seeds??!" Karasu coughed

"Precisely, I'd say we both have about ten seconds before the rotting vine takes effect."

"r-rotting vine?!"  
"it is a vine that burrows directly into one's heart and infects the blood stream with a fatal virus that causes each vein to clot and burst, creating a very painful decomposing effect on the skin. Unfortunately the vine will not grow unless it is soaked in blood for no less than twenty minuets, and to be honest I wasn't sure I could survive that long with out either being killed or captured again by you. And I'd rather die by my own plant than be killed by you sordid hands."

Karasu glared furiously "Then you die along with me? How touching Kurama, I didn't know you cared so much." He scoffed with a bitter laugh

"Don't be flattered. I chose to kill you this way because it is one of my most forbidden and gruesome plants." Kurama gasped and doubled over followed closely by Karasu. The smoke cleared to reveal Karasu on his back screaming in agony, his pale skin quickly changing to a purplish brown and producing a horrid stench. Blood oozed from his lips, eyes, nose and ears as he thrashed around severely. Youko Kurama kneeled, clutching his stomach and coughing violently, tail waging faintlly. Yusuke stared at Karasu's quickly decomposing body in disgust "he's decomposing while he's alive!"

"man that's gotta hurt!" Kuwabara stated in horror

Hiei frowned catching site of Kurama. Soon Karasu's revolting screams stopped leaving nothing but a bloody mess of bones, hair and rot. Hiei panicked as Kurama's ki vanished and he fell over, Hiei wasted no time in jumping down next to his lover, Yusuke and Kuwabara followed anxiously. "Kurama?!" Hiei said checking vital signs, he was silent at pirt but the n he gritted his teeth in anger "no, you bastard you wore that you wouldn't abandon me!" he yelled punching the ground next to Kurama's head powerfully

"Hiei, take it easy.." Yusuke said placing a hand on his shoulder "take it easy?! Have you gone completely idiotic?! He swore, he swore!" Hiei screamed bowing his head in defeat. He closed his eyes, a few tears fell changing into black gems as they hit the disturbed ground next to the Youko. Suddenly a green vine slithered out of the fox's mouth, the base of it looking like a bloodied root. Once it had left the fox's body it withered and turned black, Kurama began coughing as he rolled to his side a bit, silver hair turning to red. "Fox?" Hiei gasped grabbing his shoulders, Kurama looked dup and smiled " I forgot to mention to Karasu that once the root has fulfilled it's purpose it leaves it's birth host and dies. I would never use a plant I couldn't completely control 'cough' though I may have some heart problems for a little while." He said looking to Hiei who was staring at him in shock "Are you alright, Hiei?"  
"Hn." Hiei frowned and stood up "Yusuke, pick him up and head back." He said walking over to Karasu's remains and using his dark flame burned the carcass until all that was left was a scorch mark. "Is he okay?" Kurama questioned "Well you did give us quite the scare there Kurama, and Hiei was pretty torn up when he thought you were gone." Yusuke said lifting Kurama's arm over his shoulders. The fox paused "hey.." he whispered leaning down a bit and picking up two black tear gems "Hiei." He gasped looking up at his lover who was glance back at him with a livid face "lets get back. After seeing that attack this place gives me the creeps" Kuwabara said "agreed" Kurama smiled.

Back at the temple Genkai and Yukina treated Kurama's wounds and Hiei had seemingly vanished. A week passed and Kurama had seen no sign of Hiei, he returned home from the office and set his keys on the table with sigh and removed his shoes "If you _ever_ do something like that again fox, I will leave." A voice suddenly drawled, Kurama turned to find Hiei right behind him frowning "Hiei, where have you been?"

"The Makai."

"why did you leave so suddenly?"  
Hiei was silent the fox sighed and motioned him into the apartment, and made some tea. While they drank Hiei removed his cloak and scarf "I told Muruko I was leaving." He said suddenly "why's that?"

"hn."

"but I thought that was what you wanted, a life where you could kill all you wanted and not have the spirit world on your case?"

Hiei mumbled something and Kurama blinked "I'm sorry?"  
"I want to stay with you…"  
"With me?"

"Yes, I want to stay by your side…always" Hiei said embarrassed Kurama smiled and stood up with a stretch "well I've got work in the morning, so I'm off to bed" He said heading for the door then he paused "you coming, Hiei?"

Hiei blinked a few times "don't you need your rest, human?"

"It's 8:30, I've a got a few hours to spare. Besides it's more enjoyable to sleep with you in my bed."

Hiei smirked and followed, after a few heated kisses the two lay naked under the covers, "I'm serious Kurama, if you ever scare me like that again I'll run to the Makai and I won't come back." Hiei whispered against Kurama's neck "I understand Hiei, I apologize for making you cry."

Hiei paused and looked at Kurama who smirked and held up a thin silver chain and on the edge dangled a black tear gem. "You put it on a necklace?"

"Yukina-chan did, which is why it looks so much like the one she gave you."

"She knows I cried?!"

Kurama chuckled and pulled Hiei into a kiss "it's very sweet of you, Hiei"

"Shut up." Hiei grumbled, Kurama smiled slyly and suddenly pulled Hiei under him, pinning the fire demon to the bed "you know Hiei, there's a part of me that hasn't been with you in a while." He said eyes glinting gold,

"oh no, not Youko, Kurama let go!" Hiei squirmed.

Not that he really minded Youko, he loved all of Kurama but when ever Youko appeared in bed, well Hiei wouldn't be able to stand let alone walk the next day. Kurama's was a good size as a human but as a Youko he was huge. He gasped as he was flipped onto his stomach Kurama on top, "too late, koibito.." the silky deep voice of Youko whispered against his skin, he struggled a bit at first but gave in as Kurama pressed his long slender fingers into the fire demons mouth, "ready Hiei?" Kurama questioned positioning himself above his lover "huh!" Hiei cried out closing his eyes as Youko began to thrust roughly. Hiei usually wasn't loud but when it was Youko's turn to top, he screamed like crazy. Finally they finished and Hiei fell right to sleep as usual, Kurama sat up petting his hair with a grin having returned to his human form 'so was it good enough for you?' Kurama thought to his other self 'of course, he's all yours now Shuichi, I'd say this time was one of the most satisfying so I believe we can wait a few weeks before I take my turn again.' Youko drawled happily 'Agreed, besides I think Hiei will need the time to recover.' Kurama chuckled

'it's not my fault you don't top more often. If you did I think it wouldn't affect him so much.'

'I like being bottom thank you very much. Besides then it also wouldn't be so pleasurable when you two do it.'

'true, and I do like his tightness.'

Kurama chuckled at his other self and snuggled next to his lover who sleepily hugged him close. The next morning Kurama got ready for work laughing slightly as Hiei sat on the bed frowning at his lover "practice some restraint will you!!" he growled making a fist, obviously annoyed at the fact that he couldn't move. Kurama chuckled "but you enjoyed it didn't you?" he asked tying his red tie around the collar of the white dress shirt he was wearing, Hiei glared with a blush on his face

"Here I'll help you to the living room that way at least you can watch Television while I'm at work. And I'll even send you lunch how's that?" The red head said with a bright smile. Hiei grumbled humiliated as Kurama picked him up bridal style and carried him to the living room. "Kurama…" Hiei whispered bringing their lips together as Kurama set him on the couch but as they kissed Hiei grabbed the red head's tie a burned it. Kurama gasped breaking the kiss as he watched the ashes drift from his neck "Hiei! That was a good tie!"

"hn. Serves you right; besides you look better without the rag."

"but it's improper…"

"You own the fucking building Kurama, and you've got all of this country in your back pocket. I doubt they'll demote you because of the absence of a colorful rag."

"Yes however…" Kurama started how ever Hiei pulled him into a kiss again unbuttoning the two top buttons of his shirt, Hiei moved down a kissed the exposed skin "there, much better."

Kurama raised an eye brow but the noticed the time "Crap, I have to go. I'll send Yusuke with your lunch." He said pulling on his black blazer. A couple hours later there was a knock on the door and Yusuke slid in carrying a take out box. "Hiei?"

Hiei glanced over his shoulder as he lay on his stomach on the couch watching cartoons, naturally Yusuke got a bad case of the giggles "aw you look so cute…" he laughed, seconds later a glass coaster was thrown at his head grazing his cheek "I may not be able to move, Yusuke, but I can sill kill you and should for what you said last time we met."

"oh what was that?"

"you know very well."  
"Oh! Right the testing out Kurama's body thing, I forgot about that. But really you guys are really loud!" Yusuke giggled dodging another coaster, "just give me my lunch, fool."

"now, now Hiei don't kill the messenger. Or I may have to tell Youko Kurama you need to be punished." Yusuke said setting the take out box on the table and barely surviving a storm of glass coasters that Hiei had unfortunately added his ki to. "heh he I'll be going now." Yusuke said leaving the apartment quickly "Good riddance." Hiei growled wincing as he sat up to enjoy his lunch. Kurama came home at seven to find Hiei sound asleep on the couch he chuckled and cleaned up the area before picking up his lover and laying him down on the bed. After waking his little lover up he and Hiei had a quiet dinner, then lay in the bed cuddling "Kurama.." Hiei yawned

"Hm?"  
"I'll never let any body hurt you again." The fire demon grumbled sleepily, Kurama blinked and smiled happily "me too, I'll never let any on touch you, koibito."

Hiei let out a purring sound and snuggled closer and Kurama felt the safest and happiest he had in all of his life.

Owari


End file.
